Cigarettes and Sweater Vests
AU Summary: Oliver is failing his classes, due to either mouthing off to his teachers, not even remotely listening to the lesson itself, or simply not even showing up, so he's assigned a tutor. That tutor happens to be the biggest geek in the entire school. Punk- Oliver Nerd- Neil (Feat.) Punks- Ashley and Talia "Ah, Mr. Miller, so glad you could grace us with your presence this morning," Ms. Wilton said irritatedly as a boy with hot-pink streaks through his chestnut hair strolled into class twenty-five minutes late. He glanced up at the clock, then shrugged, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his torn-up skinny jeans, and strolling over to his seat. "This is your sixth tardy to my class this week," She explained as he kicked his knee-high combat boots up onto the desk, leaning back in his chair. He raised his pierced eyebrow, "I care...Why?" He asked. "You care, because this means your second detention from this week." The students around him started giggling quietly, and Oliver had to resist the urge to promptly acquaint half of them with his middle finger and the other half with his knuckles. He paused for a moment, feigning thought and then epiphany, "Oh...Oh, you know what...I...I really still don't care." He gave her a bored face, before toying with a jagged end of his cut-up, leather vest, allowing a white, baggy t-shirt sleeve to fall onto his bicep as he did. "It's not like I'll show up anyway..." Ms. Wilton sighed loudly, knowing full well that sending him to the principal's office wouldn't do any good. "See me after class, Mr. Miller...And put your feet down." Oliver shrugged, giving her a 'don't get your hopes up' look through his black eyeliner before grudgingly complying with her request, his boots clacking loudly against the tiled floor as he did. She went through the lesson normally, ignoring the occasional snort or roll of the eyes from Oliver. Thankfully, he kept quiet during this lesson, but, that only meant some other poor teacher has had or will have to deal with his endless snide remarks. When the bell for the end of fourth period sounded, the students filed out quickly, except Oliver who remained seated in his desk. "It's your lucky day, I've decided to talk with you." "You don't decide if you want to see your educator after class, or if you show up to detention, Mr. Miller." Oliver rolled his eyes, "Can we get this over with? I'm going to be late for lunch." Ms. Wilton pressed her lips together in a thin line, trying not to lash out at the boy, "Your grades, Oliver." "What about 'em?" He crossed his arms, quirking an eyebrow. "Calculus, Biology, Pre-Algebra, and Geometry, you've got a D- or a C in each of them," She explained. Oliver shrugged, tugging one of his fingerless gloves down, "Yeah, so?" "So, that means you're failing, Oliver." He didn't appear phased. Ms. Wilton shook her head and sighed, "I have taken it upon myself to assign you a tutor." That shook him up a bit. "Excuse me? A tutor? You're forcing me to spend time with some complete nerd so I can fix some stupid grades?!" He borderline shouted. She didn't flinch, "His name is Neil Praetor, you will be meeting him Mondays through Thursdays during third and fourth period in the library, and on Fridays you will meet him during lunch." Oliver groaned, not him; of all the people she could've chosen, it had to be Neil Praetor, the biggest geek in the entire school, complete with glasses and bowtie. "You can't make me do this." "But I can, Mr. Miller, I've already talked to Mr. Banks and he will make sure you're at the library during third period, I will make sure you're at the library during fourth period, Mrs. Waggoner will keep you in the library during this time, Mr. Puckerman will seat you with Neil during lunch every Friday, and Mr. Praetor has been instructed to tell us if you somehow do not show up to these sessions. I know where you and your little group hangs out, so I will find you and send you back to him." Oliver just scoffed, disbelieving, but she was right, there was no loophole to any of this. She turned around in her chair, "Your first session starts tomorrow. Dismissed." Growling, he cursed silently towards her while her back was turned and stalked out of the room. Once out of the classroom, Oliver gave a sigh, rather than heading to lunch, he turned and went for the gym. There was a class going on at the moment, but he ignored them, pushing open the doors leading outside, and walking across the empty football field. He went toward the bleachers, removing the pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Oliver walked behind the stands, finding two girls on a matted thrift store couch. He sat down between them, "Hey." They gave a nod, the one with electric blue through her hair tossing him a lighter. "Thanks, Ash," He said, catching it and fishing a cigarette from the pack, passing it to the pale girl on the opposite side of him. He flicked on the lighter, pressing the cylinder between pearly pink lips and lighting the end. He took in a breath, blowing out a ring of smoke. The girl took back her lighter, looking at her friend in concern, "What happened to you? Oliver grunted, "I need a tutor...A freaking tutor, Ashley..." Ashley sighed, "I pity you." The other girl pushed a piece of blonde hair away from her eyes, "Who's the tutor?" "Neil Praetor..." She grimaced, "Yikes. You must really be failing." Ashley reached over and whacked the blonde on the back of the head, "Shut up, Talia!" Oliver shook his head, taking another drag from the cigarette, "No, T's right, I'm seriously failing. I don't care, but I really don't want this tutor. He is such a dork." "Biggest in the whole school," Talia agreed, earning a glare from Ashley. She wasn't helping anything. "I know..." Oliver was about to continue his rant, when he heard footsteps. Light, careful ones that appeared almost shy, tapping against the cement. They were heading right for the bleachers. He had a feeling he knew who it was. Stepping into the group's field of vision was a boy, dark-rimmed glasses framing sapphire-blue eyes that were bright and fearful. His sky-blue sweater vest hugged him nicely over a crisp, short-sleeved, white dress shirt with a neat collar. His floodpants were black and tight, showing his ankles that were covered by white socks, leading down into black dress shoes. A mop of dark, wild curls topped his head and framed his pale face, and a various array of books were clutched tight to his chest. He's adorable, Oliver thought, but shook his head. Don't think he's cute, what's wrong with you? "What do you want, dweeb?" The boy cleared his throat, approaching the group, carefully sidestepping around empty bottles of various alcohols and stomped out cigarettes, "Um...I...I'm Neil." He held out his hand for a shake. Oliver eyed his hand, but made no move to grasp it, "What do you want?" Neil swallowed, clearly he was nervous, any normal person would be, knowing the reputation of the girls and Oliver. He lowered his hand, "I-I was told I would be tutoring you." "So?" Oliver asked. He played 'I don't care' very well. "Well, I figured we could...Get to know each other?" Oliver didn't miss how Neil's cheeks flushed bright pink as soon as he finished the sentence. Was he for real? "Um...Yeah, no. Look, dweeb, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave right now," Oliver said, blowing a ring of smoke from between his lips. Neil coughed quietly, waving the smoke away from his face, "I- um, I don't think that's such a good idea. If there's any chance for us to get along during our study session, we should probably talk." Ashley growled, standing up and stalking toward Neil, "You heard him, four eyes, get out of here!" Neil's eyes widened as he stepped back, his mouth dry, "I...I don't think I should." Talia hissed and stood up, going to Ashley's side, "Don't test us, geek." Neil looked past the girls, to Oliver, eyes wide and scared, pleading for help. He didn't know who else to turn to. Oliver took a moment to think, normally he would've let the girls do what they pleased, he didn't care what happened to the one on the receiving end, but... He didn't know. Neil looked so innocent. Helpless. Desperate. Something in those eyes released something in Oliver, and he wasn't sure what it was. Standing up, he moved the two aside, "Ash, T, leave him alone." The pair looked extremely confused, looking to the young man for answers. "I'll humor him. If I'm forced to stay for an hour or two with him for the next few weeks, it won't kill me to get to know the kid." He didn't miss how Neil's eyes seemed to light up at the admission. Oliver kind of liked the look in his eyes. Keeping his expression unwavering, he walked past all of them, "C'mon, dweeb, do your worst." Neil was still for a beat or two, before hurrying to catch up to Oliver. Ashley and Talia looked at each other, the same question on the tips of their tongues. Did he just do that? A little ways away, Oliver was thinking something similar. Oh, God, what did I just get myself into? Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia